elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Nchardak
History Known as the "City of a Hundred Towers", it was the largest of the great Dwemer Archives and perhaps the most advanced. Legends tell of when the Nords tried to conquer it, the Dwemenr sumberged the entire city into the sea until the invaders gave up. The workshops in the city were reputed to be capable of assembling a complete automaton in a single day. It has been believed that much of the Dwemer army that fought at the Battle of Red Mountain were constructed in Nchardak. Like most of the Dwemer's cities, Ncahrdak fell into a state of disrepair and ruin after the Dwemer's disappearance. By the Fourth Era most of the lower levels of the city are flooded and bandits have taken up residence in the outer areas. Sublocations Nchardak Great Chamber after mainquest one can return and lower the water level here as well. Take the cubes from the boilers and on the left path there will be a room that has a centurion sphere to kill and a chest to loot but also a cube receptacle which will lower the last of the water in the great chamber (provided you have the other 2 cubes at the top of the chamber placed). If you now go down to the bottome of the room you can find a temporary cube receptacle which will open a door to a chest and along the floor you cn find 3-4 malachite veins. underneath the aquaduct door on your map on your right facing its direction around a large column base is a small chest and on the left side look for a broken water pipe spewing water up near that is a pile of rubble on the floor where (I found might be random) a unenchanted Dwarven Battleaxe. note there was no loot on rooftops with room full of water so you can save yourself some time. Nchardak Workshop again returning after the main quest mission here is easiest then you can bring multiple dwemer cubes to lower the water level all the way. there is little hear of note in that when doing the story mission you will be able to get/see all loot. on the bootom floor tables there are random dwarven nick nacks, a few weapons and pieces of armor. On the side rooms the the cube activated stairs(which bear stricking similarities to aylied lifting stars from oblivion) there are 2 rooms when standing at the top look left is the cube receptacle and some dwemer junk (did see unenchanted dwarven guantlets on shelf though) and to the right is some more dwarven items (I found dwarven chest armor on a shelf unenchanted) side not in the middle level of main room on side you came in from is 3 steam centurions the center one came to life when I returned here it is possible I didnt trigger him when coming through on main mission also a dwarven spider spawned out of wall tube near him. Nchardak Aqueduct after completeing the quest, "The Path of Knowledge" one can return here and reinstall the cubes at various locations. In the aquaduct (Lowering the water levels is recommended) if you remember when you first entered all the bridges were up when you return if you set them that way again and hop around right pillar you will find that door unlocked and a small chest waiting inside. near that is where you take/place a water level cube if you stand near edge (overlooking the room) and look around to your right and jump there is another door that has a open cube slot which activates and puts cube back in your inventory, in this room is one of the Kagrumez Resonance Gems along with small chest and various misc dwemer items possibly some armor and or weapons that may be enchanted. Notable items *Kagrumez Resonance Gem *Various dwemer loot including smelting materials for Dwarven Metal Ingots *Several Malachite deposits at bottom of the Great Chamber Quests *The Path of Knowledge *Ancient Technology Enemies * Dwarven Spider * Dwarven Sphere * Dwarven Centurion * Dwarven Ballista Trivia Appearances * Category:Skyrim: Dwarven Ruins